Sunday morning and Wedding plans
by AriesTaurus
Summary: Spoilers for Cause and Effect. Sunday mornings brings talk of the future and wedding plans. Pure fluff


Okay, pure fluff. Heh, who knew? I thought poor Don sounded congested throughout the finale... Had to put that in somewhere or my whump fans would think I've gone soft... Well, maybe I have ;) Find my LJ if you want an more... mature version, shall I say?

This is a first attempt on this site so if I fumble with the format, bear with me. It'll get better with time, I promise.

Reviews are welcome, so is concrit. Anything else will be ignored, so please don't bother.

Summary: "Do you think we can steal my brother's wedding plans?"

* * *

Robin sighed as she watched her new fiancé sleep, sprawled on his back, snoring. He didn't usually but the cold he'd been fighting off ever since Charlie's wedding had finally taken hold. He'd sounded congested in the last few days but yesterday, he'd come back from the airport with a mild fever, sneezing and coughing. He'd apologised profusely and she'd sent him off to bed with a bunch of cold pills and a tall glass of water.

She wasn't really surprised. The stress of losing his gun had been just the edge the virus had needed to bring him down. She took off the shirt she'd stolen from him to sleep in and ran a hand over his bare chest, smiling as the morning sun reflected on the ring now on her left hand. It was a gorgeous thing, quite expensive, she thought, at least from the size of the stone. It wasn't the point. She was going to marry the man she loved, who loved her back.

Her mother would love it and her sister would be jealous. She smiled again, thinking about the two plane tickets for Boston on his nightstand. He'd somehow managed to book a week off for the both of them, so he could meet her parents. Her assistant had obviously helped him plan this, right under her nose. She didn't care. She was just so deliriously happy.

She let her mind drift to things like never waking up without him, sharing coffee on a beach somewhere, knowing she was the most important thing in his life, that he would always do his best to come home to her and only her.

And maybe... maybe they'd have kids. She wanted kids. Okay, a kid at least. And she was fairly sure Don wanted children and that he was incredibly good with them. Maybe they'd even beat Charlie and Amita to it.

And... Don would have to sell his condo. She loved the place, really, but her house had a backyard for the kids, was roomier... Or they'd buy a new place together... She couldn't help the pearl of giddy laughter that escaped her. She froze as Don's breath caught and his eyes opened.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she said, unable to curb her smile.

"Wha' so funny?" he asked sleepily, his voice thick with congestion.

"You, snoring," she lied as he turned away from her, coughing.

She rubbed his back and waited till he flopped back to the bed to kiss his temple. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a truck," he said, closing his eyes again.

She kissed him but he turned his head, grumbling. "Don't! I don't want you catching whatever I have."

"I already have it by now or don't you remember kissing me senseless on Friday night?"

He smiled, his eyes crinkling just the way she loved. "I remember."

He coughed again, gently pushing her off and turning to his side again. The cough persisted, turning a little wet. He cursed and grabbed some tissues, spitting into them. He flopped to his back, breathing hard.

"Sorry."

"You sure it's just a cold?"

"Yeah. I'll take something and I'll be fine," he replied, voice gravelly and thick with congestion. He coughed and cleared his throat before grabbing a handful of tissues from the box on his nightstand. He coughed again and blew his nose, sighing in disgust.

"Even to fly? I'm sure I can call my parents and push the trip back a few days..."

"Don't. I'm all right, okay?" he said softly. "We have a week. I'd rather spend it with you and your family than here nursing a cold." He turned to face her, wrapping an arm around her waist, his lips brushing her nose. "Besides, the faster I meet my future in-laws, the faster I get you back all to myself."

"You're a pig, Eppes," Robin whispered, running a hand down his ribs, over his hip, under his sweatpants and all the way to the back of his thigh.

He growled low in his throat, lowering his head to nibble on her collarbone. She ran her hand from the back of his thigh to the front, caressing him. He let his head fall back to the pillow, eyes closed, breath caught in his throat.

"Are you up to this?" she asked, eyes half open, her desire evident.

He opened his eyes and pushed himself up on an elbow while pushing her back to the bed. He pressed himself against her thigh as he bent his head to kiss her.

"Let me show you how up I am," he all but growled.

They lay on their backs, breathing hard, her head on his shoulder, his fingers toying with her hair.

"You trying to kill me before we get married, there Brooks?" he joshed, coughing lightly.

"Nah. Making love with my fiancé just turns me on all the more."

He chuckled, the laughter turning into a cough. "I'd have proposed a long time ago if I'd known. But... you would have turned me down," he said, his tone light.

"Don-"

"Relax. I'm just teasing. Besides, we already went over this and you were right."

"I'm glad you asked me again, though."

"I'm glad you said yes."

"We're engaged."

"Yeah."

"Feels a bit unreal, doesn't it?" she said, amazement coloring her tone.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked, lifting his head to look into her eyes.

"No. Just... getting used to the idea."

"Now, we're the ones with a wedding to plan."

"I have to warn you, though. There is no way we can make this small."

"What, you mean no Justice of the Peace?"

Robin laughed, turning to her side and draping an arm over his chest. "Nope. My father would kill both of us. In case you didn't know, you're marrying into money, Mr Eppes."

Don sighed, letting his eyes close. "I know."

She cocked her head, picking up on the subdued tone. "That bothers you?"

He shook his head, opening his eyes again. "No. I'm just... I hope your father approves of me. I mean... I'm a civil servant, not some big shot attorney I'm sure he had in mind for his daughter. Damn it…" He turned his face into his pillow and coughed harshly and sneezed.

Robin laughed lightly, offering him a fresh tissue. "My father will love you. What he values above all else is the law. What complaint could he possibly have with one of the best FBI agents in the country that's now running one third of the second largest field office in the country?"

Don shook his head, coughing out a laugh. "The paycheck, maybe? I'm not in that league, Robin."

"You're silly, you know that? Sweet, but silly. He's my father. He cares about me and my happiness, not my fiancé's finances."

"I'm sorry. It's just... I want you to be happy and that includes making your family happy."

"If they know what's good for them, they'll welcome you with open arms. Don't worry about this. Please."

"So. Big wedding, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Here, or back East?"

"Here. I'm willing to submit to family tradition but up to a point. We both live here, so we get married here."

"Okay. Tricky one for you... I'm Jewish. You're Catholic."

"Hm. And... your faith is important to you."

"Never enough to force it on you."

"But."

"Yeah."

"You don't want to ask me to convert."

"It's not my right to."

"But you'd like me to. I'm asking you, as a hypothetical."

Don drew in a deep breath, thinking. "I guess... I'd like for you to, but I can't ask you to do something you don't believe in, just for my sake. That's hypocrisy. And besides, I know your position on religion."

"Okay, I may have been a little judgmental but in my defense, I hadn't seen someone who can incorporate faith into everyday life like you seem to do before…" She sighed. "Anyway… I don't think I'm ready to make that leap, so why don't we just have a civil servant officiate? Neither of us has to sacrifice on that."

"So we're back with the Justice of the Peace thing."

"We are."

"Anyone you know would be willing to do this for us?"

"I have a couple ideas."

They both stayed silent for a bit, until Don spoke up again.

"What about... kids?"

"What do you mean, do I want kids?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're both workaholics, crazy hours, you have to leave for weeks or months at a time..."

"You have a dangerous job, get shot at, stabbed..." she paused, running her fingers over the obvious scar. "Do you want kids, Don?" she asked seriously, not quite believing they hadn't really discussed this before.

"I do. I mean, I'm getting up there in years but... yeah."

"So do I. It would mean a lot of changes but... I'd be willing to try."

"So kids is a yes."

"Yup."

"Okay, so, here's another one. Who moves in where?" he asked, playing with a lock of her hair.

"You, my place."

"Why's that?"

"While I love your condo, it has only one spare room and it's not very kid-friendly and since we've just decided to have kids... Plus, I have a backyard."

"Good point, councilor. So I need a real-estate agent."

"I know a good one."

"Can I keep my bike?"

"You better."

"Do you think we can steal my brother's wedding plans?"

Robin laughed. "Let's see… The arboretum, October 9th… Will your brother be back by then?"

"No. He'll be back around the holidays."

"So what about a New Year's wedding?"

"In winter?"

"Okay, bad idea."

Don chuckled. "I could email Charlie, ask him to put it into one of his algorithms…"

Robin joined in, draping a leg over his. "Right. How about we figure that one out ourselves?"

"Deal."

She lay there, enjoying the moment when he suddenly turned toward her, cupping her cheek in a gentle hand, his gaze intent and deeply serious.

"There's one thing I haven't told you yet."

Robin's heart beat a little faster, sudden anxiety blossoming in her heart. Ideas of second thoughts, indiscretions, secrets better left untold flooded her mind.

"What is it?" she asked, almost fearful.

"I love you," he said softly, the words falling from his lips like warm spring rain, washing her soul of any doubts, any fear.

"I love you, Robin Brooks," he repeated. "I wasted so much time looking for something that was right there, in front of me, for so long… All I can be is grateful you loved me enough to wait for me to figure it out. I love you," he said again. "Never doubt that."

She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his in a deep lingering kiss, her arms snaking around his neck. When they finally broke apart, tears shone in her eyes.

"Sweetie?" he asked, his deep brown eyes frowning in concern. "Wha-"

"I'm okay."

"You sure?" he asked, brushing a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah." She smiled, kissing his nose. "C'mon. We have a plane to catch."

"Yes ma'am," he replied, letting her off the bed.

She rose to her feet, winking at him. "Hmm. Don Eppes, entirely mine, at my complete mercy…" She glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger.

"Now that, I can get used to."

Fin


End file.
